


Bon appétit

by WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, PWP, Сомнительное согласие, крэк
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020
Summary: Булки в тёмном переулке.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: WTF Good Omens 2020: драбблы R - NC-21





	Bon appétit

**Author's Note:**

> Булки не то, чем кажутся.

Азирафель прогуливался по ночному городу и жевал булку. Булка была румяная, с кремовым пралине. Когда ангел ненароком пачкал начинкой подбородок, он аккуратно промокал его белоснежным носовым платочком в голубую клеточку. Смакуя последний кусочек, Азирафель завернул за угол, в темный проулок, где его тут же грубо схватили и прижали лицом к стене. Остаток мякиша выпал из пухлых пальчиков, и мягкая ангельская мордочка впечаталась в стену правой румяной щечкой. Над ухом послышалось злобное шипение: 

– Опять булки жреш-ш-шь... с-с-сука...

Азирафель попытался сопротивляться, но пристрастие к мучному ослабило эфирные сверхспособности, и теперь его пухлое рыхлое сдобное тельце рисковало подвергнуться акту насильственного характера. Таинственный незнакомец присвистнул от вожделения и расстегнул ширинку.

– С-с-сволочь, с-с-сейчас-с-с ты за вс-с-се получиш-ш-шь! 

Ангел выпятил губки и стал похож на милого розовощекого белокурого пупса из отдела игрушек.

– За что?! Что вы собираетесь со мной сделать?

– Издеваеш-ш-шьс-с-ся?!! 

Незнакомец вытащил из кармана сдобу с корицей и запихнул ангелу в рот. Азизафель замычал и принялся жевать, уже не обращая внимания на то, что неизвестный скрутил ему руки. Расправившись с коричной булочкой, Азирафель заметил, что этот некто пытается расправиться со своими, а заодно и с ангельскими брюками. Азирафель закрутил задом, пытаясь выбраться, но вместо ответа получил в рот очередную булку, на этот раз с черничным джемом.

– Не вертис-с-сь! 

В какой-то момент неведомому насильнику показалось, что жертва, замерев, сам подставляет свои ангельские булочки. 

– Ш-ш-шесть тыс-с-сяч лет! Ш-ш-шесть тыс-с-сяч, я должен был терпеть как ты динамиш-ш-шь меня! 

Азирафель жевал черничную булку, и щечки у него ходили ходуном, как у хомячка. Маргинал, имевший худощавое телосложение, пристроившись сзади и изогнувшись знаком вопроса, тоже ходил ходуном, безжалостно проникая до самого конца, – и не забывая присвистывать непристойности. Иногда он смачно хлопал ангела по заду, оставляя ярко-красный след, и тут же, словно извиняясь за резкость, засовывал очередную булку в ненасытный рот. Для Азирафеля это был настоящий булочный квест. На этот раз булочки оказались с марципаном. 

Когда все булки подошли к концу, незнакомец облизал Азирафелю ухо своим змеиным языком так, что он разве что не вылез через другое ухо. После чего выскользнул из его тела, и, оставив ангела у стены стонать в изнеможении, исчез так же незаметно, как и появился.


End file.
